It is known that the nervous system is the most integrated system of the human body, representing both structurally and functionally a single whole. In this connection, even its local injuries impact the functionality not only of neighboring structures but also of those ones located remotely. The nervous system lesion is accompanied by a variety of disturbances of internal organ functions caused by disruption of normal regulating functions of the nervous system in the case of its pathology. All kinds of the nervous system diseases are accompanied in one degree or another by the vegetative disturbances. The autonomic nervous system pathology and its dysfunctions influence the origin and course of some somatic diseases. Vegetative disturbances lead to disorders of internal organs, endocrine system, blood vessels, thermoregulation and metabolism. Different vis-cero-functional, neuro-vegetative, nervous and subjective disorders due to their variety can simulate many organic diseases so that a great variety of diagnoses and strangest diagnoses can be applied to them, especially if the clinical examination did not define the essential objective changes in the human body. Even a mental and physical fatigue may produce all subjective pathologic symptoms and thus simulate the whole clinical pathology. All this can cause the real functional disorders which do not only simulate a disease, but even produce it, reaching the originating of visceral diseases (dysfunctional disorders at the beginning, and then organo-dystrophic ones); in psychiatric practice such cases include the spectrum from simple behavior disturbances to serious mental pathological disorders and to the psychopathology. It happens because the fatigue impacts the nervous system, organs and tissues by toxic, dismetabolic and chemical reflections which can give rise to many serious diseases, for example, to activate the latent tuberculosis, to cause an outbreak of the infection disease, or allergic manifestation, or even the cancer (see the book A. Peunesku-Podyanu. "Difficult cases. Indefinitely expressed and difficult explained sufferings", Medical Publishing House, Bucharest, 1976, pp. 215-216). The medicamental treatment of peripheral nervous lesions, and also the therapeutic physical training in combination with the general massage are well known at present Small Medical Encyclopedia. Moscow, Great Russian Encyclopedia Publishing House, 1991, vol. 3, pp. 551-552). However, such treatment does not always ensure the full recovery of functions of traumatized peripheral nerves.
It is known that a neurologist has no possibility to see the pathology focus and, with rare exceptions, cannot palpate or auscultate it because the central nervous system is locked in the bone shells (skull and vertebral column), and peripheral nerves are mainly disposed in the depth of soft tissues A. M. Pulatov et al. "Propedeutics of nervous diseases", published by "Irfon", Dushanbe, 1970, p. 5).
It is well known from the general physiology of excitable membranes B. M. Khodorov, "The Handbook of Physiology", vol. "General physiology of excitable membranes", Leningrad, Nauka Publishing House, 1980), that stretching the peripheral nerves increases the number of "rapid" sodium ion channels in the activated state, and decreasing of their stretching leads correspondingly to decreasing the number of activated sodium channels. Increasing the number of "rapid" sodium channels in the activated state leads, as it is well-known, to increasing the generation frequency of operation transmembrane potentials and to raising the tonic bioelectrical activity of corresponding nerves. On the contrary, decreasing the number of activated "rapid" channels leads correspondingly to decreasing tonic bioelectrical activity of peripheral nerves.
The method for recovering the peripheral nerve function by means of performing the massage along a nerve is well known (SU, 1569013, Al, Int.Cl.sup.5. A 61 H 25/00, 1990). When treating by this method, the vibrating massage is acted along with the damaged nerve and reflexogenic zone corresponding to it with a vibrating massage apparatus in sequence at predetermined increasing frequencies and during the predetermined time in each seance. This method allows only to improve the patient condition but cannot completely restore functions of the peripheral nerves innervating different organs and systems of the human body, because the apparatus massage (including vibromassage, hydromassage, vacuum massage) does not ensure to differentiate the treatment finely. Thus this method does not allow to mobilize the trophic function of peripheral nerves, to improve metabolism processes in ischemic nervous trunks, does not decrease the hypertension of peripheral nerves. This method does not also allow to normalize the metabolism of different organs and to treat diseases caused by lesions of corresponding peripheral nerves.